Night blooms
by Xzer04X
Summary: Rihan being now the 2nd commander traveled around Tokyo gathering his Hyakki when he came across a village and met a certain flower yokai...from there something started...


**Night Blooms***

* * *

><p>Having succeeded his father and becoming the Second Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan, Rihan traveled around Tokyo to complete his parade of a hundred demons. They then came across a town that was being terrorized by a yokai that mysteriously takes children.<p>

Being a carefree young man the second is, he strayed away from his subordinates and walked all around the village looking for suspicious yokais roaming around the vicinity. He searched thoroughly, from hotels to bars, casinos, nightclubs and asking all the women around town, enjoying every minute of it. It was already dark when he got out of the bar and was walking unto the next.

Slightly drunk, he passed by an alleyway where he heard the sound of children laughing. He curiously walked back at the same alleyway and took a nice peek. There he saw a beautiful woman happily playing with little kids; he saw how happy the children were playing with her.

Long dark hair and eyes, he immediately knew that the woman was an ayakashi. He was entranced by that yokai so much that he became suspicious of her. He was about to walk towards them when Kubinashi called for him, running at full speed, "Second-sama!"

Rihan quickly and impulsively made a dashing run for it, thinking that there are still many places he would like to go to, but above all else, he wanted to meet that yokai. Something about her pulls him in.

After being caught by Kubinashi, Rihan, along with his hyakki stayed in an inn downtown to rest for a few days.

"Rihan-sama?" Kubinashi called, opening the door where Setsura and Kejorou were sleeping

"Finally decided to sleep with Kino tonight?" Setsura asked preparing her bed

"Setsura!" Kejorou blushed, looking at Kubinashi who was obviously musing about the matter with a lightly flushed cheek and a smirk. Seeing the neck-less yokai's dreaming reaction at the words of the Yuki onna, Kejorou smack some sense on to him...

"I-it's already late at night, knowing Rihan-sama, he'll most likely to still be in the city searching for the yokai that hunts children," Kejorou turned to Setsura with a stuttered voice.

"Well, it is the price of letting us sleep here tonight," Setsura said, turning to both of them and stood up, "alright, tell me how Kino's boobs felt tomorrow okay? " she said to Kubinashi as she leaves the room leaving the two of them alone.

""...""

"SETSURA!" both of them yelled in unison

...

Rihan was walking all around the village looking for the dangerous yokai, but instead found himself searching for _that_ yokai, the female yokai he had seen. He spent long hours looking unto alleyways and dark areas but to no avail. He kept on walking, letting his feet lead the way until he came across an uninhabited area of the village that was planted with crops and trees. The plants were all grown healthily that made him realize that there was more to this village than just being an old deprived one...

But what caught his attention the most was the huge bed of flowers, they were grown beautifully and magnificently that has made him, for some reason, grow suspicious them. It was possible that the villagers grew these, but why in a place like this? And the village is all almost deprived of food and water, growing these flowers this beautifully is almost impossible for them, and to be honest, so were those crops.

But if these were grown by a yokai then that would explain things...

He walked towards the blooming objects and gently stroked the flowers, a gentle smile curved up on his lips as he mutters aloud his feelings for the things,"They really are beautiful." he looked all around him, the magnificent view could easily relax a person no matter who they were. Seeing that he was a yokai himself yet he feels at peace just being here.

And there he had always thought the objects called flowers were just mere ornaments that were easily tainted and dies easily like the weak and fragile things they were...

...just like his human self.

He frowned at the thought as a gust of wind blew, blowing the loose petals as they were gently lift at the same time an unknown figure made itself known behind him.

"That is a Kerria," the figure informed him as Rihan turned to where the voice came from and found the yokai he saw a while ago standing before him. It didn't surprise him the least bit that she was the ayakashi behind these given that she practically radiates an aura of gracefulness that was rare for many yokais to posses.

"A flower that has the meaning of gracefulness and purity," she smiled at him, "are you also fond of flowers, Mister?"

Despite being a hundred years old yokai Rihan is, he still couldn't help but feel insulted being called a mister, and from a yokai of all things, "Don't call me mister! Makes me feel a thousand years old!" he told her, raising his voice impulsively that startled the young woman as she quickly bend down and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry, mist—" she paused and looked down, stuttering as she apologized, "I'm sorry."

Rihan heaved out a sigh and decides to tell her his name, "Rihan." for the sake of not being called a mister again by this beautiful ayakashi.

"I'm sorry, Rihan-sama," she repeated, her head bowed down in shamefulness as Rihan stops her for doing so and told her to lift her head, "you don't need do so much over such small things." he said simply now feeling a bit guilty for raising his voice back there...

"Ah, yes, if Rihan-sama says so..." The yokai replied him lifting her head timidly.

Rihan sighed to himself as he turns to the flowers fluttering in the night breeze, "so you grew these flowers?" he started, a spark of gentleness glinting in his eyes as he asks, "No wonder…" he added staring back at her after seeing her brightened in joy

"Yes," she answered him politely as she stares at them, "I am a flower yokai you see, this is the only thing I could do for this village."

Staring at her, Rihan muttered to himself, "They are beautiful," he said as he stares deep into the woman's eyes and soon her gaze and looking at the beautiful kerrias gently, remembering his past with his mother and thinking how she'd be delighted if she saw this beautiful place…

That was, if she was still alive.

Noticing his somber gaze focused on the flower made her think that there was something occupying on the man's mind as he stares at it. The graceful ayakashi could only smile at him said in a voice as gentle as the scenery before them, "I'm glad you like it!"

Her reply pulled Rihan back from his thoughts and he turned to her, pausing for a moment before concluding from her actions, "then I take it that you live here?"

She nodded in response, staring at the flowers that were illuminated by the moon that seemed to make the flowers shine ever more beautifully as if emphasizing the yokai's answer, "this is my home, the place where I belong," she made a sad yet satisfied expression that puzzled Rihan and made him blurt out a question inexplicably, "...what is your name?"

The yokai, taken aback by his sudden question about her identity, flashed a kind smile at his direction as if delighted to have someone ask her such a thing...

"Yamabuki Otome,"

...

..

.

Rihan and his men continued their search the next morning. Gathering his Hyakki behind him, the parade of a hundred demons marched through the whole area making the people around them move out of their way out of both fear and respect. Despite being yokais, these yokais are not regarded as demons from the rumors spreading around that these ayakashis help humans in need, more so that they were led by a Hanyou, a yokai born from a human and a yokai.

Out of the blue, a woman appeared before them, pleading with all her might as tears stream from her eyes, "The monster took my children!" the mother cried to Rihan, "I was with them one moment, then they disappear the next! Please help me!" she plead him, bowing on her knees

"What do your kids look like?" Setsura asked the crying lady as Rihan helped the pitiful woman up on her knees

The woman, after calming herself, described her children that made Rihan confirm with himself that they were the children that was playing with the flower yokai, Yamabuki Otome, yesterday.

"Please rest and let us handle this matter," Kubinashi said to the woman who nodded back to him and proceeded back.

Setsura stared at Rihan, who was deep in thought on the matter and asked him, "somthing wrong?"

Rihan glanced at the Yuki-Onna, his serious face unchanging as he replies her question, "nothing," he said in a serious and deep tone, and walked back announcing to the others, "I'll be back later."

Setsura sighed at the man's sudden action, "seriously, like father like son,"

Rihan went back to the flower garden where Yamabuki Otome resided and saw her standing in the middle of the silent flowers, her back turned to him. Despite the quiet atmosphere that seemed to be depressing as if the flowers were all in sync in sadness, Rihan broke the scenery's peace...

"Yo! Yamabuki!" he greeted extending his hand at her happily. But he got no respond from her that made Rihan stard at the flower maiden, concerned about her silence. He then decided to ask her directly about what he really came here for...

"The children you were with yesterday were…"

As if uttering the magic words, a strong gust of wind blew as Rihan approach her, continuing his statement,"...do you know something about thi—

But he stopped both from where he stood and from speaking when he saw the yokai shed a tear as she turns to him, a surprised expression formed on her tearful face as she tried to compose herself and wipes the tear with her kimono sleeve before greeting him, "oh, g-good day, Rihan-sama."

with an arched brow, "Why are you crying?" he asked. He couldn't help but be curious for it was the first time he saw a yokai cry, more so if the reason for her tears were...

"Are you crying for the missing children?"

She showed him a thoughtful and grieving smile, "those children were the only humans who ever showed happiness looking at my home." she replied him as tears continue to flow down her face, "I apologize if my actions caused you to be puzzled,"

Rihan shook his head at her apology as he continues, "But still, to cry for humans…" it puzzled Rihan to see a yokai, aside from his father, to care for humans so much.

"Be it humans or ayakashi, there is never anything wrong to care for a kind different from yours is it not?" She replied him, showing a serious face as she stares at the distance, "I'm sure you understand what I'm feeling, you are helping the villagers correct?"

Rihan was speechless, astonished by the yokai in front of him. He never thought in the world, there are still yokais who yearn to live with humans. For a long time now, humans have been subjected to being food for the monsters known as yokais.

And yet this woman criend for them like they were her own...

Yamabuki found herself flinching at the sudden chuckle behind her, she turned to the man with a questioning look on her beautiful face as she asks him "R-Rihan-sama?" that the next thing she knew, large hand was gently placed on her head as if soothing her...

"You are… a strange yokai." Rihan commented that made the young yokai's heart flutter at his words. A shade of pink appeared in her cheeks despite the fact she doesn't understand what the second meant with his words. But still decided to reply him, "t-thank you…"

Rihan chuckled with himself as he mutters to her, "You really took it as a compliment, didn't you?"

Yamabuki-Otome looked at him innocently, and slowly nodded her head, "Is something wrong, Rihan-sama?"

Noticing that she had sought through him, Rihan let out a small sigh and sat down. Looking at the wonderful scenery, he then glanced at Yamabuki as he confesses, "I am a child of a yokai and a human,"

He doesn't know why he would tell this to a yokai he had just met, yet something deep inside him felt that he wanted to. He wanted to tell her more about him and the same goes to her. He wanted to know more about how this woman came to like humans so much as well...

Yamabuki just stared at the man as he continues, "my mother, who was a human, loved me and my father very much, despite us being a yokai," Rihan smiled recalling the precious memory. A memory of them being happy together. But time was short for them, more so for their mother to be with them as one day they found that the only woman that could bring his father and his happiness had withered away like the flowers on the sakura tree in their home.

"But the human lifespan is comparatively short unlike us. Their lives are only like a blink of an eye to yokais..." He adds. The sadness in his voice were clearly heard despite it gradually fading as he stares at a flower that was in the brink of withering for the season. Indeed, their days together were like a beautiful flower withering more and more as time passes. It became more and more harder to watch her mother when he realized her time was near. He wanted to do something for her, make her happy to make up for the time she was like a bird in a cage, caged by none other than her very own father. He just loved his mother so much...

"And that is the reason why you grew up treating humans and ayakashis just the same..."

Rihan gazed at the figure seated beside him, her black eyes were fixed at the flower he was gently caressing as she continues, "and being a man from a human and yokai, you must look at this world very differently from others yes?" she glanced at him with a smile. The man, who was still intently staring at the flower was then surprised to see the withering flower in a second deteriorate before his eyes, only to be immediately replaced by a new one. A flower more beautiful than the last one.

"You are amazing Rihan-sama."

The yokai then looked up to the woman beside him, thinking that she must have used her power to revive the decaying object. He couldn't help but feel the honestly in her voice as she flash a brilliant smile at him. A smile akin to the beautiful newly bloomed flower. He couldn't help but just stare at her that made her stutter at the awkward silence of it all...

"Rihan-sama?"

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized and quickly composed himself turning his head away from her. A smile curving up to his lips as he wonders why is it that having a conversation with this ayakashi relieves him? Making him feel like a burden was lifted from his shoulders all at once.

"I was just thinking of something."

Yamabuki tilted her head to one side. And seeing the colors come back to the man made her smile widely, "I am thankful that Rihan told me his past despite me just meeting him,"

Rihan shot her a quizzical then fell back at the soft ground thinking that he couldn't ask her after all... if she was responsible with the disappearance of the children. The villagers were all pointing their accusing fingers at her.

"_It was her!" _the mother from this morning said to him_, "my children were with that vile woman!"_

He was able to hold back the villagers attacking her beloved home, but he doesn't know for how long he will be able to prevent them from doing so. But despite their accusations, he was sure that she did not do the crime. He sighed to himself, "how troublesome," he muttered.

While Yamabuki stared at the distance, her face deep in thought.

From then on, Rihan frequently went to Yamabuki Otome's home, trying to find out more about her that will prove her innocence all the while holding off the villagers' planned attack on her. And at the same time, growing more and more attached to the yokai himself.

He was determined to find something, anything for her sake. He wasn't about to let an innocent yokai be put to the blame of a crime she had not commit. Rihan took a deep breath, but in the end, he still couldn't find anything that can prove her innocence.

It made him think from deep inside him, _what if she really did do it?_

And what if all the things he learned from her, the smiles she would show him everytime he would visit her... were all just a lie?

What would he do then? Would he kill her? Take her out of her home? Or protect her? The mere thought made him uneasy. He knew he had become too attached to her more than he himself had thought to the point that he would think twice about hurting her regardless if she was the culprit or not.

Then there's only one thing he could do…

He'll have to ask her about the matter himself.

He then decided to take the next turn to Yamabuki's home when the villagers came out from it. Seeing the Second Supreme commander, they showed him a highly self-satisfied smile, "there is no need to look for the yokai," they announced, "We've already killed the wrench!"

Rihan was alarmed, "y-you killed her?"

"We burned down her devil of a garden and left the child-taking yokai for dead!" they say, pleasure and delight was still seen in their faces. They were obviously feeling highly of themselves now, "she should be burning along with her lair by now,"

There was no time, Rihan immediately ran towards the endangered maiden full of fright as to what would have happened to her by now, "Kurotabo!" he called

Kurotabo then came out of hiding and appeared to his side, "what is it Rihan-sama?"

"Find the culprit responsible for all this! Find the child-taking yokai!" he ordered in absolute urgency that somehow astounded Kurotabo, "immediately, Rihan-sama!" he said as he disappears to thin air.

Panic was seen in Rihan as he arrives at the now burning garden that used to pleasure the eyes of human and yokais alike, "YAMABUKI-OTOME!" he called out loud praying she would respond.

After a few seconds of no response, Rihan decided to run to the hellish place, fighting off the heat as he goes, "YAMABUKI!"

Then he sighted something in the near distance, he immediately rushed to her side, carried her into his arms and disappeared to a remote area just near.

He put out the fire on the ayakashi's burned kimono and called out her, "Yamabuki! Hey!" his voice shaking

"Yamabuki!" he repeated, he was terrified, he doesn't even know why, he hated the feeling like he was about to lose someone important again, just like he lost his mother, "wake up damn it!"

Relief rushed into him when he saw her let out a cough, "Rihan-sama…"

Rihan let out a vey relieving sigh and smiled at her call on his name, "are you alright?"

She smiled painfully at him and nodded. She tried standing up.

"Easy, you're still badly wounded," he said supporting her, "rest awhile,"

Then Kurotabo appeared in front of him, "we've found the yokai, Rihan-sama!" he notifies him, "Kubinashi is already on it,"

With Yamabuki already seated, Rihan stood up, his face was rid of all doubt, "tell him I'll be the one to kill that damn bastard," his eyes were full of anger, "making run around…"

"wait here Yamabuki," he said as he walks away. But was stopped by her tugging his shirt, he turned to her "wha—

"NO!" she protested, "please let me come with you!"

"you're injured,"

"please!" determination was seen firing in her coal eyes, "I have to do this for all the children she took!"

Rihan sighed and took the maiden bridal style, "hold tight!"

Yamabuki blushed madly as she circles her hand around the man's neck, "y-yes!"

With that done, they flew up jumping from roof to roof. Yamabuki stared at the houses in the night sky in awe. Rihan stared at the maiden in mild amusement, "you're first time up here in the sky?"

Yamabuki turned to him and flashed a happy smile, Rihan couldn't help but smile back, and wonder…

"You're not angry with the villagers?"

The flower ayakashi stared at him.

"They tortured you and burned your only home," he added looking at her eyes, looking for a trace of resentment and doubt.

Yamabuki just turned and stared at the stars, "those villagers were just driven by their anger for their lost loved ones," she reasoned their actions, "Truthfully, even I would be in such a rage if I had been in the same situation,"

There was no trace of lies in her face as she said those honest words, Rihan gently smiled at her, "you never cease to amaze me,"

Yamabuki could only look at the man in astonishment, a blush creeping on her face.

They arrived and saw the yokai cornered by the Nura clan, they were delighted to see their leader, "Rihan-sama!"

"hey, hey…" Setsura said catching a glimpse of the maiden behind her, "where did you get that that girl?"

Rihan approached the yokai, "you've caused my nothing but trouble, you know that?" he angrily cracked his fists, eager to punch the monster.

The yokai, who was terrified, darkly laughed at the sight of Yamabuki a few steps behind Rihan, "so you were siding with them all along huh? Yamabuki-Otome?"

"Sister," she muttered

Rihan turned to her, "sister?" shocked at what he heard

"Should've known you'd betray me as well," the yokai snickered

"I didn't betray you sister, you betrayed the villagers," she retort silently

"They treated us like trash! Don't you even feel any bitterness towards them?" she yelled, "I did this for us!"

"This is wrong…" Yamabuki objected

The yokai gritted her teeth as she runs toward Yamabuki with great speed, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" baring her claws at her…

"YAMABUKI!" Rihan yelled

Yamabuki looked at her dear sister, a tear appearing at the corner of her eyes, "I'm so sorry sister…"

A whip like plant then came out from Yamabuki and pierced her sister's heart, "I'm so, so sorry," her tear streaming down her cheeks as she hugs her now dead loved one.

Rihan could only look at the weeping ayakashi…

As the sun shines, it reveals the traces of the burned flowers, left behind by the raging fire. And Yamabuki watched them with a painful expression on her face, "goodbye, dear sister,"

"Yo! Yamabuki!" Rihan greeted, walking towards her

"Rihan-sama," Yamabuki shed her tears, "aren't you leaving today?"

"yeah," he nodded, "but I have some matters to settle before then," he said looking at the sun rise.

The flower ayakashi titlted her head and looked at him quizzically.

Rihan turned to her and smiled, reaching out his hand to her, "Come with me."

"Eh?"

"I'll show you places outside this cage of a village of yours!" he took her hand and looked at her gently, "beyond this place lies many more beautiful places waiting to be seen,"

Yamabuki was captured by the man's words. She had always wanted to travel to places…

Rihan took her into his arms, carrying her bridal style, "what do you say?"

She beamed and nodded, "YES!"

Rihan smiled back and began spinning her around in his arms, laughing all the while. Yamabuki hugged him tightly, "R-Rihan-sama!"

The Nura clan, who was just a few steps behind them, smiled, amused to see their leader happy and lively, just as he is…

After spinning around, Rihan was shocked to find Yamabuki passed out in his arms, "H-hey! Yamabuki!" he panicked and turned to Setsura, "Setsura! Help me!"

Setsura sighed, "Nura bloodlines are all alike," and rest her head on her pale hand at Rihan's alarmed expression…

* * *

><p>I THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! seriously! i don't know the characters all that much so i don't really know what do they do in these situations! ^^<p>

The idea suddenly came flashing the moment I read their chapter in the manga! thank you very much and I apologize for any erroneous mistakes!

A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW 2012 YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!

Well... back to the writing board! see you! ^^,


End file.
